


A Difference of Opinion

by AsphodelWolf15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodelWolf15/pseuds/AsphodelWolf15
Summary: The house you are sorted into does not define you. Sometimes we allow ourselves to follow the paths of others to avoid conflict, but sometimes we just have to show that we are in fact different people with differing opinions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Difference of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on other sites under the same name. Enjoy  
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Daphne Greengrass was tired. 

She was tired of the drama and the ridiculous fights that seemed to be the focus for some of her house. What she wouldn’t give for normal one of these days, whatever that was. So because she was tired, she was DONE. From that point forward she would take no sides, and not involve herself in the affairs of others; from that day forward she was truly following the family’s vow of neutrality. 

“Well, he’s at it again,” Tracey said, dropping down in an arm chair near the roaring fire in the Slytherin common room.

The platinum blond seated on the sofa to her left lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Malfoy,” Tracey continued, “he is planning on continuing his ridiculous feud with Potter.” She sighed, “You know I don’t care if he carries on a rivalry with Potter but these blatant and obvious attacks are an embarrassment to our house.”

The blond closed her book, directing her attention to the brunette. “Tracey, you know I loathe Malfoy as much, if not more than you do, but I really don’t care what he is up to. I have decided to ignore him. Perhaps, if I pretend he doesn’t exist, then I won’t be bothered by his ridiculous tendencies.” 

“I know but still…”

“I don’t care, Tracey.”

“Daphne, he is making badges for the tournament.”

“I truly don’t care, nor do I want to know.”

“Pansy will insist you wear one too.”

“I could care less about what Pansy might insist.”

“Daphne.”

“You are starting to whine, Tracey; you know whining in that manner is unbecoming of a lady.”

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and sank back into the chair a pout forming on her face. “Bloody ‘Ice Queen,’” She muttered under her breath. 

Daphne’s eyes hardened slightly at the mention of her nickname. Daphne, following her family’s tradition of neutrality had adapted an aloof persona that her house mates had dubbed the ‘Ice Queen.’ She was dubbed as such due to her ‘untouchable’ attitude. She didn’t date, because she found all the boys around her to be far too immature. She didn’t socialize with most of her house because she found them utterly lacking in intelligence. She didn’t get involved because quite frankly nothing within these walls interested her. And so, she became the ‘Ice Queen’ in their eyes. Unfortunately, what she had shown her house so far was friendly for her.

A few moments later a tall black boy slide onto the couch next to Daphne, placing his arm around her shoulder which she instantly shrugged off. 

“Blaise,” she said softly, “need I remind you that you have not been give leave to touch me and that if you continue to do so I will hex you in a way that will never be traced to me.” There was no menace in her voice, nor did she look at him but he knew she would do just as she said.

“Apologies, Miss Greengrass, I seemed to have forgotten myself.” He looked to Tracey and nodded. “Have you heard what Malfoy is up to?”

“Oh Merlin,” muttered Daphne.

“You mean the badges,” asked Tracey, a bit excited that someone would discuss Malfoy’s schemes.

“Indeed,” he drawled, “he somehow managed to convince one of the sixth years to spell them for him as he doesn’t have the knowledge to make them or the patience find out how. The wording is pedestrian and the attack is, quite frankly, pathetic.” He smirked, “there are much better insults than ‘Potter Stinks.’”

“Potter Stinks?” repeated Tracey incredulously.

“Pathetic,” was Daphne’s only reply. She regretted saying it, calling his wording pathetic was not neutral.

“Agreed. The other message isn’t horrid, ‘Support Cedric Diggory the Real Hogwarts Champion’ is at least mildly intelligent and in my opinion enough of an insult on its own.”

“I have said it before and I will say it again, Malfoy lacks the cunning that defines our house,” Daphne looked at the other two, “now will you please refrain from discussing the child around me.” Damn, apparently staying neutral around her friends was harder than she thought.

The three sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire and Daphne turning the pages of her book.

“Hey, Blaise,” Nott dropped into an armchair to the Right of the couch. “Did you see those pathetic badges Malfoy designed.”

Daphne slammed her book shut, stood and stormed out of the common room toward the girl’s dormitory.

“What’s with her,” Theo asked.

He never got and answer because Tracey and Blaise burst into uncontrolled laughter.

…

Daphne was seething. 

She was filled with rage.

Someone needed to pay.

Pansy Parkinson was going to pay. 

She wouldn’t see it coming but she was going to pay.

“You alright, Daphne?” asked Theo as he slid onto the seat across the table from Daphne while reaching for the coffee.

“I am plotting Pansy’s demise.”

“Ah, I see,” he said taking his first sip of black coffee. Yes, he was British and he should be drinking tea but nothing woke him up like a cup of black coffee. “Why are you ‘plotting Pansy’s demise?’”

Daphne moved her hair behind her shoulder revealing a ‘Support Diggory’ badge. 

Theo sucked in a breath, the whole of Slytherin house had heard Daphne refuse to wear one of the badges. She had done so with more emotion than she had shown all year, so everyone knew that she was enraged by them.

“Where did that come from?”

“Pansy, in her infinite wisdom, put a permanent sticking charm on it so now it is stuck to my robes forever and I don’t have time to go back to the dorms and make it to class on time because class starts in 10 minutes and changing would take me at least 15.”

“She used a permanent sticking charm on _your_ clothes?” Daphne was known for her perfect appearance and keeping her things in perfect condition and yet Pansy had destroyed a pair of her school robes, that was beyond stupid.

Daphne nodded. “I plan on sending the bill for the replacement robe to her father. She got Tracey too, so perhaps I will send a bill for her robes as well.” 

Theo nodded, “Good plan, her father will be furious that she ruined your clothes, especially considering he has been attempting to become a business partner with your father.” At Daphne’s devious smirk he continued, “Is that all you’re going to do to her?”

“No,” she replied, “I am going to do so much more. However, my revenge will have to wait. I would rather she have no idea why her life starts falling apart around her, all I will be doing for now is sending her father a bill with a letter detailing the circumstances that lead to me seeking reimbursement.”

“I will enjoy watching the show.”

Theo stood and walked around the table, offering his arm to Daphne. “Well, Lady Greengrass, might I escort you to class so that we might find an end to this day and hide this attack on your wardrobe that much sooner?”

Daphne stood and hooked her arm through his, pulling her hair over the offending badge with her free hand. “Lead the way, Mister Nott,” she said in her ‘Ice Queen,’ voice.

…

Harry sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Sometimes his life was truly awful. Today had been one of the worst days of the year so far. He could handle the staring and Ron’s attitude as long as he didn’t have to deal with house rivalries. 

Malfoy had been in top form today. 

Detention with Snape had been brutal. Bloody Malfoy and his stupid badges. He and Ron gotten had detention for pulling wands, and in Ron’s case firing spells, during the incident earlier that day. Hermione’s teeth had been enlarged but all Snape cared about was the boils forming on Goyle’s face. Snape had made Ron aid Filch for his detention, which turned into cleaning the trophy room without magic, Ron was outraged but Harry hadn’t thought that was so bad. He had been assigned cauldron cleaning without magic, that was brutal.

Perhaps the worst part was, Ron still wasn’t talking to him. Ron’s mood swings were starting to give him whiplash. 

He wasn’t really paying attention and jumped when he heard a soft voice to his right.

“You shouldn’t let Weasley influence your emotions Potter,” Daphne Greengrass said stepping out of the shadows.

“What?”

“Potter Stinks is such a pathetic insult don’t you think?” she said with a slight raise of her perfectly shaped eyebrow. “So very childish and unimaginative.”

Harry tilted his head slightly. It was a pathetic insult, in fact it was the kind of insult he expected from Dudley, and those only ever made him laugh. What teenager resulted to kindergarten insults? Why had he reacted so strongly to the message? Yeah Malfoy had gone after Hermione but that had been after the fight started.

“It seems to me, Potter, that Weasley and Malfoy operate at the same level in terms of insults, childish and brash.” She looked him in the eye, “I think you have a slightly more mature style when it comes to battles of speech. Correct me if I am wrong, but you reacted more to the original message claiming Diggory to be the ‘REAL’ Hogwarts champion, well until your little sidekick joined in on Malfoys game.”

She was right, he had reacted to the first message, as had Hermione.

“For what it’s worth, Potter, I know you didn’t put your name in the Goblet, and knew it from the moment the headmaster called your name.” With that she turned and started to walk away.

“Why?”

“We’re 14 Potter, neither of us has had nearly enough schooling to trick an ancient artifact. Not to mention the two classes that would have been most helpful in doing that are Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and you didn’t take either.” She smirked, “Not to mention the fact that you seemed both terrified and utterly astounded when he did say your name and the only reason you stood was because Granger pushed you up.”

“Thanks, Greengrass.”

“Don’t mention it, Potter.” She started to walk away again but turned one last time, “really, DON’T mention it.”

Harry stood there watching her walk away and then continued to stand there after she had disappeared around a corner. 

Finally, he shrugged. Maybe not all Slytherins followed Malfoy and his ilk after all. He turned and made his way toward the tower. All in all, perhaps it hadn’t been that bad a day after all.

…

Daphne walked into the common room just before curfew and slid onto the couch next to Tracey.

“Hey, where have you been?”

“Clearing my head,” and conscience she added silently. “I had to work out some of my anger at Malfoy and Parkinson if I wanted to keep my image in place,” she whispered.

“All clear?”

She merely tilted her head in answer while reaching for the potions book sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Okay, so maybe approaching Potter was anything but neutral. Honestly, she was okay with that, taking Potter’s side was better than taking Malfoy’s any day. Life and people were, after all, defined by differences of opinion.

And there it is. I have never been one to paint all Slytherins with the same blood purest brush, so I wanted to play with some of the unknowns in the house of snakes. I know I changed a few things around in terms of timing but this is how it turned out, plus it’s been years since I read GOF so I was mostly going off memory, and a few quick searches. 

Daphne Greengrass was enjoying herself immensely, though she refused to show it.

She absolutely loved keeping her house guessing. It had been interesting since the whole badge incident. Most of her house felt embarrassed to wear them after the first task. Who wouldn’t when Potter was tied for the lead? He was only tied because Karkaroff was biased and judged with so much bias it was laughable. It had been funny watching them struggle with their disgust with the fixed scoring and their long-time hatred of Harry Potter. She thought it incredibly funny that most showed the first bout of school loyalty in their lives.

Her true enjoyment had been Pansy’s emotional state. Daphne had not anticipated the sheer rage her father expressed when he owled about the bills sent to him for the damaged robes. Most Slytherins didn’t send Howlers to their children, it was far too Gryffindor to allow your anger to show, but in this case, Mister Parkinson had let his anger loose.

**_PANSY LUELLA PARKINSON,_ **

**_BY WHAT RIGHT, DID YOU THINK THAT IT WAS ACCEPTABLE FOR A DAUGHTER OF THIS HOUSE TO PLACE A PERMINANT STICKING CHARM ON THE ROBES OF SOMEONE IN A HIGHER SOCIAL BRACKET THAN HOUSE PARKINSON. YOUR MOTHER AND I NOW HAVE TO MAKE REPARATIONS TO OTHER FAMILIES BASED ON YOUR ACTIONS._ **

**_YOU WILL TOW THE LINE YOUNG LADY. IF I HEAR OF ANOTHER INCIDENY WHERE YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGING THE PROPERTY OF OTHERS THEN YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES. I HAVE TAKEN THE COST OF THE REPLACEMENT ROBES OUT OF YOUR ALLOWANCE, YOU ARE LIMITED TO A FIRST YEAR’S STIPEND UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR._ **

**_YOU HAVE GREATLY DISAPPOINTED ME, DAUGHTER. DO NOT DO IT AGAIN._ **

The Great hall had gone silent upon hearing the message. Pansy’s father had been controlled. His voice had not exploded with volume as the Weasley woman had years before but you could hear his voice shake with tightly wound fury.

Pansy had turned red. She had buried her face in Draco’s shoulder in an attempt to hide from the stares only to have Draco pull away from her. It had been beautiful.

“Why did you do that?” Pansy had shrieked later that night.

“I sent the bill to your father as I did not foresee you having the proper funds to purchase replacements for Tracy and myself, especially considering the cost of my robes. I do not buy standard robes, Pansy.”

“You could have warned me.”

“Hmm, I suppose I could have. But you did not ask or warn me that you were placing a badge with a permanent sticking charm on my robes so I did not see the need.”

Pansy had huffed but let it go.

Daphne had left her alone after that. At least for a while. 

Pansy was now the only one who consistently wore the badges, probably because she had placed a badge with a permanent stick charm to every single robe she had at the school, and she did everything she could to hide them. It was social suicide to wear them after the first task.

Daphne’s next strike had occurred on the morning of the last Hogsmead visit before the Yule Holiday. Everyone was going in preparation for the ball and Pansy had turned it into a date with Draco. 

Pansy had woken up the others in the dorm with her screaming the morning of the last Hogsmead visit.

“Pansy, what is it?” Millicent had asked in concern. 

“My face. My beautiful face.”

“What about your face, Pansy,” Tracy had sounded annoyed, it had been early and she had wanted to sleep in.

“Blemishes.”

Daphne had walked over to where the other girl stood, gazing in horror at the mirror. Her face was covered in angry red zits. “Did you use your moisturizer last night?”

“Of course,” she all but sobbed. “I use it every night.”

“Was it a new bottle?”

Pansy had looked down at the bottle then back to Daphne. “Yes,” her voice was barely audible.

“Perhaps it was a bad batch. It does happen. And, as you know, when a potion goes wrong it often causes the thing it is meant to prevent.”

“What am I to do?”

“Cast a glamor.” Daphne instructed while walking away.

She smiled devilishly when Pansy replied, “But I don’t know how.”

“Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can help you,” Millicent had added hopefully. 

“Oh, thank you Millie. Would you come with me?”

The two girls had rushed out of the dorm. 

Madam Pomfrey had not fixed her blemishes immediately. The Matron had been insulted that the girl had even suggested, more demanded, a medical professional fix something so benign instantaneously. She had given Pansy a cream to apply that should reduce the visibility and would remove them in as little as a week, a few days after the ball.

Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. Daphne had plans in motion.

Everyone in her year group was attending. Why wouldn’t they? Most were going with someone in their class. Blaise was taking Tracy; Millicent was going with Greg. Pansy, of course, was going with Draco while Theo was going with who Draco wished he was attending the ball with, Daphne’s sister Astoria. Vince had managed to get Millie’s cousin, a fifth year to go with him. No one knew who she was going with though. The boys were actually taking bets on who it could possibly be. Most assumed it was a Durmstrang student.

“Hello, Miss Greengrass,” Blaise dropped into a bow as she entered the common room, “Might I escort you to your date?” His eyes twinkled.

Daphne smiled at him and Tracy. She suspected that Blaise had figured out who her date was, the knowing smirk confirmed her suspicions. “Thank you, Mister Zabini, that would be most welcome.”

“Oh, Daphne,” her sister rushed over gushing. “You look so beautiful. I love that dress; the blue is like the same color as your eyes. I wish I had your hair. Mines just brown, yours is like ice blond and I love it. Oh, I’m so excited. Why won’t you tell me who you’re going with? Isn’t Theo great? He asked me to go even though I’m a third year.”

“Breath.” Daphne smirked at her sister. Astoria Greengrass would never be an Ice Princess, let alone the Ice Queen that she had become, Tori was far too friendly for that. “Thank you, Astoria, your green gown looks lovely too. Your hair and eyes are set off by the rich color. Theo is wonderful, and not Malfoy, so I approve. I want to surprise everyone at the ball tonight, that is why no one knows who my date is.” She turned her attention to Blaise, “Well, I don’t think I will be surprising Blaise, but everyone else will be.”

“You told Blaise but didn’t tell your only sister?”

“I have told Blaise nothing. He just happens to be on my level in terms of Slytherin cunning.” Blaise tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Now, I believe we should leave, we wouldn’t want to be late.”

Blaise led Tracy and Daphne from the Slytherin common room toward the Great Hall.

“You’re not going with someone from Durmstrang, are you?” Tracy asked curiously.

Daphne didn’t answer.

“You are going with someone who will be quite shocking, aren’t you?”

She raised an eyebrow, “What would you find shocking?”

“Honestly, anyone not in Slytherin has some shock value.” Tracy, tilted her head in thought, “You are the Ice Queen, you don’t talk to anyone but Theo, Blaise, Astoria and myself, so you showing up with anyone but Blaise or Theo is strange. For it to be someone outside our house is almost unthinkable.”

“I am not so short sighted as to limit myself to only a handful of people.”

“I know that. You’re a Greengrass, you have kept civil connections with all the children of influential families. It is amazing that other Heirs haven’t followed your lead. However, I also know that you find most people simple or detestable.”

Daphne sighed heavily, “I fear that most of the students have yet to actually grow up. What does this have to do with your line of questioning?”

“I am just trying to figure out who you would agree to go with. You are not the most open person, Daphne.” 

Blaise laughed softly, “Well, Tracy, you are about to find out. We are in the Entrance Hall and I would hope that Daphne’s date would be smart enough to arrive before her.”

“Ooh, Blaise, do you see him? Who is it? Out of the way Potter I am trying to spot Daphne’s date.”

Harry and Blaise shared a bemused look. 

Harry reached out a hand toward Daphne. She took it and he kissed her knuckles softly. “You look lovely tonight, Daphne. Thank you for agreeing to accompany me tonight.”

“Thank you, Harry. You look quite handsome tonight. I am very pleased you asked me to be your date tonight.”

Harry smiled widely and Daphne smiled softly in return.

“Allow me to apologize, again, for making you the center of attention tonight. Unfortunately, the Champions are a bit like circus animals tonight, on display for all to see.”

“I have made my peace with our roll tonight, Harry. As long as you don’t step on my feet and you ensure I have a good time then all is forgiven.”

“I will do my best, Daphne, I have been practicing so your feet should be safe.” He tucked her hand in his elbow, “Professor McGonagall is collecting the other champions for our entrance. I hope to see you later, Blaise, Miss Davis.”

Harry led Daphne away.

“She is going with Harry Potter,” Tracy blinked after her friend, at a loss.

“Yes, she is.”

“Daphne, a Slytherin, is going with Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy.”

“Indeed.”

“She is going to the ball with Draco’s nemesis.”

“Yes.”

“Tonight is going to be so much fun.”

Blaise could only laugh watching Tracy bounce in excitement. He did agree, it was going to be highly amusing to watch Malfoy and Weasley make utter fools of themselves over this.

…

Harry wanted to laugh at the look Professor McGonagall was throwing him. All the reactions he received from the Champions had been hilarious. Well, Krum didn’t really react but the others were funny. 

Hermione had made a funny oh noise and then had smiled at him.

Cedric and Cho’s mouths had dropped in shock.

Roger was drooling, at his date Fleur, and Fleur seemed angry because the only boy focused on her was her date, the other boys were focused on Harry and Daphne.

Professor McGonagall didn’t seem to know what to do or say. Her eyes had gone huge and her mouth opened slightly.

This was going to be fun.

When the Champions entered, the hall was hit with a few surprises. Fleur went first with her date, many males drooled at the image of the half Veela in her dress.

Cedric and Cho followed, they made a handsome couple, no surprise there.

Harry heard gasps as Victor led Hermione into the Great Hall. His friend really did look amazing.

When he led Daphne into the hall, he wanted to laugh. He watched mouth after mouth fall open in shock. Malfoy and Ron turned identical shades of red and appeared to be suffering from some form of constipation. It was strange that he never realized how alike the two were.

The first portion of the Ball was dinner. They were ‘lucky’ enough to be seated beside Percy and Bagman. The only good thing was that Hermione and Victor Krum were seated across from them.

The two champions and their dates were starting to get headaches listening to Pompous Percy and Fanboy Bagman. Harry could see Victor’s eye twitch in irritation. Hermione was holding her mouth shut because whenever she said anything she was interrupted by one or the other. Harry had to force himself not to pinch the bridge of his nose. Daphne was holding up the best but he could see her expression get frostier by the second. 

“Harry, I think you and Hermione will enjoy this.” Daphne suddenly cut in and stopped whatever Percy was blathering about. “If you would direct your attention to were Pansy and Draco are sitting, which is conveniently located in the same area as the Weasley twins.” The three other student turned their heads toward the table. Draco in his Slytherin Green robes trimmed in silver, Pansy in her shiny silver gown. “In three, two, one.”

There was a scream, Draco’s very girlish scream, echoed across the hall. Pansy jumped when he screamed. “What is it, Draco darling.”

Draco stood and backed away from her, as did the others at the table. 

Pansy stood and the entire hall could see what Draco found so disturbing. Pansy’s shiny silver dress was now the color of dragon dung. Her skin was no longer creamy and clear, it was pea green and covered in oozing sores. Where once she had mouse blond hair, she now had worms and slime. When she opened her mouth, you could see her blackened teeth.

There was silence in the hall as Millicent handed Pansy a mirror and backed away quickly. 

Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs and ran from the fall, slime and puss dripping as she went. 

Hermione snorted and covered her mouth. 

Harry started shaking in silent laughter. 

Daphne smirked.

Viktor burst into laughter, his amusement echoing across the hall.

It was like a dam broke. The noise in the hall became defining as the students laughed.

Fred and George stood on their table applauding.

“Hurrah,” one yelled.

“Good show,” the other agreed.

At the head table, Harry leaned over and kissed Daphne’s cheek. “That was brilliant.”

“I am glad you approve.”

“I have to approve a good prank when I see one. I come from a long line of Pranksters; my father gave Professor McGonagall nightmares and my grandfather once pranked the Headmaster’s beard.”

She smiled wickedly at him, “I do not prank, Harry. I simply punish those who do me wrong.”

Harry laughed softly, “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“How did you manage? There has to be a large variety of spells involved.” Hermione was impressed with the work that must have gone into this.

Daphne smirked, “I will admit to a bit of help.”

Harry shook his head, “You asked Fred and George for a potion.”

“I did,” she admitted. “I asked them if they could make a potion for me. The potion changed her hair, and teeth, it also added the pustules to her skin, as well as being the activator for the spells I placed on her shoes, dress and skin.”

“How did you get the potion into her food?”

She looked at Hermione, “I needed to get it in her desert, which is Pansy’s favorite, she never leaves a bit of desert. It was the only food I knew for sure she would eat. I asked a House Elf to place it in her food. The little guy was really excited about it for some reason.” She turned to Harry, “he said he didn’t like the dog face who made fun of Master Harry Potter Sirs Grangey.”

Harry and Hermione shared a look and started laughing again. “I love that little Elf. Dobby is the most loyal guy I have ever met.”

Daphne opened her mouth to comment but Headmaster Dumbledore stood. “Well, now that we have all been fed this fine feast and thoroughly entertained,” his eyes twinkled in the direction of the twins, “Let us begin the next portion of the ball. Champions, would you please head to the dance floor for the traditional first dance.”

Harry held out a hand for Daphne, “Would you do me the honor, Miss Greengrass?”

“Certainly, Mister Potter.”

The first dance commenced. Harry didn’t step on her feet and Draco looked miserable. Life was good for Daphne Greengrass.

**Slytherin Common Room, Fourth Year Girls Dorm**

Pansy stood in her vanity mirror scowling at the message written in red on her mirror. 

**ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES**

Who could have done this? 

Who had she hurt in this way?

She made fun of Granger’s hair and teeth often.

She made fun of Millicent’s skin problems.

She mocked the Patil twin’s skin color every chance she got.

She laughed at Lavender’s fashion obsession.

She had damaged Daphne and Tracy’s robes. Actually she had damaged the robes of over a dozen students.

Cho Chang and Sue Lee she insulted based on their ancestry, just like the Patil twins.

She openly ridiculed all Weasleys for their lack of fortune.

Thinking about it, Pansy wasn’t complementary to anyone but Draco. 

But who would have access to her things?

The Slytherin girls or the Weasley twins.

Who would dare to do something like this to her and Draco?

Greengrass, Zabini or the Weasley twins.

Who would attack her in this manner? Who would make her think about every insult she had ever dished out?

Daphne Greengrass. The only person she knew who would do this and take no credit would be Greengrass. The only person who could do this and leave no trace was Daphne Greengrass. 

Pansy realized she had made a grave mistake by angering Daphne Greengrass.

Her father was going to be so angry with her.


End file.
